


The Team 3: Until The End

by TheCinematicUniverseChannel



Series: The Michael Family Saga [7]
Category: Original Work, The Grinch (2018), Wacky Races
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicUniverseChannel/pseuds/TheCinematicUniverseChannel
Summary: Because the world hates James Michael, Dick Dastardly has returned from an alternate dimension with a lust for revenge. With Dastardly getting together a group of other people who want James dead, and a crystal that brings back old friends and foes, James & The Team must work together once again to save the world from Dastardly. And make sure he doesn't release a god that can release hell upon the universe.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Michael Family Saga [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. See

Looking at photos of an apocalypse looking city, full of rubble, destroyed cities, and fire is always an interesting view. Seeing a once peaceful, bright city beaming with life turn into a grey, muggy, horror show is an obvious one.

More so for the ones who've lived in it, and today was no exception.

'You need to move. It'll come for you.' Was the words repeating in the head of a young black women with puffy hair.

Ash covered almost her entire body and blood covered her face and entire right arm, and it splatted onto her shirt.

She looked to her right, people were running in a panic on that side.

She looked to her left, it was more cluttered with objects.

The girl pulled out her phone that had a cracked part of the screen and tried to call someone named Grant.

The girl tried to call, but it just went to voicemail. "Come on baby where are you?" She whimpered before she heard another explosion to her left.

She looked on that side, a figure she could barely see, it came back and shot a massive laser down on the highway, and destroyed it.

She ran the other way and made her way off to find a new place to hide, another building just gave up and completely collapsed on itself.

"Help!"

Maggie stopped and looked around to see a high school student trapped under a rock.

Maggie ran over to her and slid over.

"You ok?!" She asked.

"No! Help!" She yelled in terror before looking behind her. "Abby! Help!"

The girl looked and saw this Abby running towards her. "Emily!" She yelled.

A few other people ran over to help.

"Together! 1, 2..." She said before they all lifted the rock up.

Abby dragged Emily out of the rubble.

"My boyfriend! He's in there!" Emily cried out.

"Keep it up!" The girl yelled before looking for him.

She found a pack of legs.

She dragged them out and Emily's boyfriend had his face entirely crushed with blood all over him.

Everyone cried out. "Go! Find a transport out!" She yelled.

Abby took Emily as she cried out in tears.

The girl heard another explosion and ran off.

She ran into an alleyway and saw a young man running off. "Ty!" She heard someone scream off.

She jumped over to see a transport police car and a women that screamed crouching by the exit. "Hey who is that?" She asked.

"That's Tiberius." She said.

A younger David Michael walked over to her. "Get in!" He yelled.

"I'll get the boy!" She said before running off.

She saw him running around. "Tyler! Tyler where are you! Tyler get your shit together, we gotta go!" Tiberius yelled.

"Hey! We need to get into the car!" She yelled.

"I can't! I need to find Tyler!"

"Who's Tyler!?"

"My friend, obviously!"

"He's probably off with another car! We gotta go!" She yelled grabbing his arm.

"No! I know what that thing can do, and so does he!" Tiberius yelled.

"What?"

"I know who's doing this." Tiberius said.

The girl walked closer. "Who?" She asked before they heard another explosion.

They saw a figure racing towards them.

Tiberius grabbed the girl and yanked her through the windows of a cafe.

They landed and Tiberius covered her mouth and motioned her to be quiet.

"James! JAMES!" They heard a voice call out.

They both rolled around and looked outside to see another man looking up.

The figure landed on the ground, a thud blowing out to everyone.

The two saw that the one behind this was a human with an aura all around him.

"Tyler." Tiberius whispered in worry.

"James, come on, snap out of it! Look at what you've done! This is not what you wanted to do! And I know that! This isn't you!" Tyler yelled.

James just looked at him before slowly walking over to him.

"Please. Think of your family, friends, brother, sister, mother, father, they all still want to see you, love you! I do too!" Tyler said trying to get to him.

But he was long gone.

James stopped face go face in front of Tyler.

Then grabbed his face and snapped his neck so hard his head was facing backwards.

The girl and Tiberius gasped before hiding under the windows.

The girl looked at Tiberius, his hands covered his mouth as he tried to hide his breathing.

Tears began to rage down his dust filled face.

Maggie grabbed his free hand and gave him a look of sympathy.

They both were ready to accept their death, then they heard a blood curling screamed of absolute horror from what sounded like the same guy, this James, and they hears him fly off.

They both slowly looked up and saw him gone.

They got out and Tiberius ran to Tyler. "Oh shit! Shit, holy fuck! Jesus, Tyler!" Tiberius barely got out.

"We need to leave!" She said.

Tiberius looked around as if the world was all looking at him and the two run off.

The two made it back to the transport, which was already leaving.

Tiberius picked up a brick and threw it at the car.

It stopped.

David kicked open the doors. "Get in!" He yelled.

The two jumped in, closed the doors, and it raced off.

The two laid down together and let their events really suck in. "I'm Maggie." She said.

"Tiberius." He chuckled.

"And this was once a good city." Matt said in the passenger's seat.

...

4 AND A HALF YEARS LATER

...

In today's world, James Michael, the man who was behind all of it, sat at a table outside, where the winter season began to show it's pure white snow, in which it was right next to a part of town that had every name of the people who died that day carved into many stones around the field.

James was looking at one name, Tyler Levi, his friend, the person he had once grown up with, was one of the people he killed.

He looked at everyone else at the area, looking at the stones, the people they had lost to.

James got up and walked up closer to it.

He looked at one of the people with her hand against one of the stones.

James placed his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know them, but they must've been good people." He said kindly before passing the ginger girl a nickel before walking off.

"Any eyes on the prize James?" He heard his brother Alex through his comms.

"Not yet. Guy's like a shadow." James said before looking at a newspaper.

'New vigilante runs amuck the streets!'

"Do you think it could be that Black Noir guy from The Boys?" James wondered.

"I don't know. There'd be more causalities." His sister Silena said on the other line.

"I'm just saying." James said.

"Well whoever it is they'll get taken down." They heard their father David said.

"Right dad, that's kinda why you asked us to do this." James pointed out.

"Well why would he be out here at this time of day?" Silena wondered.

"Every night I find that guy's last known location to be here, supposedly he leaves his suit out somewhere here and gets it later on in the day, wherever that is." James said.

Alex, on a rooftop, was sipping a soda and looked off to see the exact guy running across rooftops.

He coughed out his soda and began to chase after him. "Found him at my location." Alex said.

Everyone go up and began to run for it, with James leaving the graveyard, Silena leaving her cafe, and David, who was in a SWAT car, looked at the driver. "Move out!" He said.

The SWAT cars began to race off to where Alex was.

James pulled out his suit, now modified to be more sleek, with a red and white design, before it formed around him, covering his face with a helmet, and he flew off.

Alex chased after the guy, jumping across roofs and hopping across edges of building to find him.

Alex toss his soda at him and it made a direct hit.

The guy stopped at the edge of a roof and grabbed Alex by the collar as he was about to jump over to him and hung him over the ground.

"Hey buddy, I just wanted to talk." Alex joked. "But you might wanna worry about him."

The guy turned before getting clocked by James.

James got Alex on the roof safely. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alex said.

They looked to see the guy, who pulled out a staff.

James snickered before pulling out two metal sticks.

Alex pulled out a spear.

"We gotta buy time for the others to show up." James said before they charged.

The guy swiped Alex off his feet and he and James began to duel.

The guy was defending himself against James's attacks, before he gutted him with the stick and whacked him in the face.

James kneed the guy and the guy shoved James off the building.

James stuck his feet to the wall so he could rise back up only to be met by a jump kick to the face and he fell down into a balcony.

James looked to see a couple eating outside. "Sup." He said before James saw the guy jump across them to the roof ahead of them.

James flew off and shoved into the guy, now flying across the city. "Alright let's get you to the police." James said before the guy jammed the staff into his right boot and it began to malfunction.

James began to fly out of control, flying past the SWAT. "That way. I guess?" David said before they began to follow them.

James and the guy had the boots deactivated and they crash landed into a movie theater.

They landed in the lobby and people panicked and backed away.

James got up and looked around to find the guy missing.

James looked around and took his damaged boot off and tossed it aside.

Then, it started to work again and flew off around the building.

"Oh god!" James yelled as it bounced like a ping pong ball across the place.

Then, it hit the theater's main logo, which was a big red circle, and it began to fall down towards a little boy.

James jumped into action and lunged in the air.

"Leroy!" James yelled before round house kicking the logo away with his other boot before shooting it with a ray of energy, destroying it. "I'll pay for it." James said to an employee when the guy literally punched him in the back, sending him flying across the room.

He landed in the rubble of the logo. "GET OUT!" He yelled, which lead to everyone beginning to flee the scene.

James wiped the dust off his suit and looked at the guy. "You're not killing anyone today." James said.

The guy said nothing and punched James again, booting him into an empty theater, expect for the people cleaning it up.

The guy got in to and jumped up in the air to stomp James in the face.

James rolled out of the way just in time before blocking another kick from him.

James kneeled up and threw in a punch before fully standing.

The two threw punches at one another before James got a solid punch in the mask, leaving a dent.

The guy grabbed James by his shoulders and threw him outside the theater and back into the lobby.

James got back up and dodged more attacks.

James punched him in both of his ribs twice before the guy kicked him into a movie stand in poster for some superhero movie.

The guy pulled out a knife hidden in his glove before shoving James into a standee and trying to stab him.

James dodged the stab and twisted the guy's arm.

James elbowed the guy in the neck before taking away the glove and tossing it into the trash can.

The guy used his other glove to swipe.

James grabbed the knife, punched the guy in the stomach three times, before then using his remaining jet to knee him in the gut, sending him flying to the ground.

James grabbed his failing boot before it could go any further just as police came into the room.

"On the ground!" Matt yelled.

Silena and Alex also appeared at the same time before James let a hand out. "I got him." James said before taking off his helmet and letting it fall to his side.

The other guy got up to his knees and took his damaged mask off, revealing a man with similar skin to his own, along with a chinstrap beard and wavy long-ish hair wrapped in a bun.

James grabbed the guy by his vest. "Well, you got me." He chuckled.

James began to pat down this guy to get rid of his weapons, but one of the things that fell from a pocket was a photo.

James looked at the photo. It was of three siblings. Two boys on the left and right and a little girl front and center.

James picked up the photo, and the guy tried to snatch it, but James pushed him aside for a second.

James looked at the photo, with his free hand still holding onto him. "Who are they?" He asked.

The guy smiled. "Oh you'd know. Lorcan did talk about you alot." He said.

James dropped the photo and grabbed the guy with both hands and shoved him into a vending machine. "How are you here?" James said through gritted teeth.

The guy smiled. "Oh you know, dimension travelling, the more you do it, the less the rules apply. A man once taught me that." He chuckled. "Took me out of that shit hole called home."

"Well I'm the sorry to be the giver of bad news, but that man is dead, I watched him die in the portal." James said.

"You'd think that. But at this point in the world, anything can happen." He said before he let his hands fully out. "I just needed this." Cillian said.

The staff flew back to him and he electrocuted James's suit with him.

James fell to the ground motionless and the guy began run off.

"James!" Silena yelled before running after him followed by Alex.

The police opened fire at the guy as he grabbed his mask and the photo before escaping.

They all saw him, with one of James's green orbs he must've snatched from James's back and teleported away.

"Damn it, we just had him!" Matt yelled.

Silena and Alex held James's arms. "How did he get those?" James wondered.

"This guy pulled the rug from under us." David said. "Let's back up." He said to his squad before they all began to leave.

"Let's get you home." Alex said.

...

A little while later, James was down in his basement, where most of his tech laid around, as he was trying to fix his suit.

Silena came downstairs to see her brother there. "I made you some tea." She said.

"Put it there." James said pointing to the table next to him.

Silena placed the tea there. "So, what was up with that guy?" Silena asked. "You seem to know him." She said.

James looked at Silena. "See that weapon over there?" He pointed to a laser gun. "That was meant to be a dimension gun, where I would shoot people on the team into the base. That didn't go as planned. It would send in people from alternate dimensions." James said.

"Like?" Silena asked.

"Lorcan Darcy. Brother of Cillian and Lilly Darcy. Came here and we had our brief adventure, but here's the thing. He told his backstory, and not only did it involve Dick Dastardly, but Cillian had run away with Dastardly while Lorcan was with Batman." James said.

"Right, Dastardly was the guy who wanted to use your tech by trying to get you all wanted right?" Silena asked recalling the story.

"Yeah yeah yeah, and maybe Dastardly travelled to Cillian's world and, for whatever reason, took him in as a prodigy when he wanted to." James said.

"Interesting choice." Silena said.

"I know, something to do with bad parenting." James said drinking the tea.

"Well, we lost him now, so how's about we...go christmas shopping?" Silena asked.

James sighed. That's right. Christmas was in a few days. How could he have forgotten. "You're acting like we don't over commercialize the holidays." James laughed before opening a door and it revealed a bunch of wrapped gifts in the cabinet.

"Huh, go figure. I'll see if mom wants to go." Silena said.

"I can go with you. We can get mom for help with Valencia." James said.

"Yeah. What would she want?" She wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe a candle." James said.

...

James took a seat on the couch, having finally finished fixing his suit up.

He was met by Beverly, his now girlfriend, who had two entire bowls of chips with her.

She took a seat next to him. "Want some?" She asked.

James looked at her. "You were seriously going to eat all that by yourself?" James said.

"No." She answered. "I would've given some to the pets." She continued.

James smiled and ate one of the chips. "So what to binge?" Beverly asked.

"Well what have you heard was good that isn't still running and is on a cliffhanger, doesn't end on a cliffhanger in general, and slash or is cancelled with a cliffhanger." James wondered.

Beverly bit her lip. "Walking Dead?" Beverly guessed.

"Haven't seen that since halfway through season 8. Got too boring even for my standards." James said.

"I heard it got better." Beverly said.

"...But did it?" James asked.

...

After barely binging more than two episodes, James and Beverly had went to bed. The next morning, James was awoken by Beverly. The sun had started to beam up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Someone's in the house." She whispered.

James yawned and got up. He grabbed a sweater and put it on.

He summoned a gold club and swung it. "I got them." He said before he entered into the living room.

James looked around the house and couldn't see anyone. In fact, it almost seemed pitch perfect from what he saw last night.

Expect for a small thing, a bowl of cereal was left on the kitchen table.

James looked at the cereal, only one person he knew ate that certain cereal when they visited, and it wasn't Bev.

James put the club away. "Cindy? You here?" James asked.

"Yep." He heard Cindy from behind.

He turned to see the now eight year old girl behind him. "How you doing kiddo?" James laughed as the two hugged each other.

"Great! I figured out to teleport without the orbs, and I ended up here." She said.

"Neat. Did you land on the roof?" James asked.

"No, your room. Where you and Bev were." Cindy said.

'Oh right you haven't told them about Beverly yet.' James recalled.

"Alright." James said as his dog Ally as being pet by Cindy.

"So did she just fall asleep next to you?" Cindy asked.

"You can say that." James pointed out. "Because...we are dating." He said.

"Great, now I own Axl twenty bucks." Cindy said.

"Is that a bad thing?" James asked.

"No, it's just that...it's weird to see that." Cindy said.

"Well Cindy, you'll be in these boots eventually, in love, dating, that usual stuff. And believe me when I say it the shift people take to moving on crushes is so sharp it can cut metal." James said putting the bowl away.

"Hm..." Cindy said.

"Yeah. Now get home I don't want your mother being worried." James said. "And maybe soon I can get Beverly for dinner." He said.

"Right." Cindy said before teleporting away in a blue light.

Beverly entered. "Was that Cindy?" She asked.

"Yep." James said.

"Oh." She said.

"It's fine, just looking out for the house." He chuckled before the two stepped closer and kissed.

...

Meanwhile, Alex and Ash were eating breakfast while an action movie was playing on tv.

"You've prepared wrapping the gifts up right?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Did you feed Winston?" Alex asked, referring to the child they were both raising.

"Of course." Ash answered.

The two fell to silence again. "Say Ash..." Alex mentioned, which got her attention. "Have you been thinking about...another kid?" Alex asked.

Ash raised her eyebrows. "No. Not really. I mean I'm perfect content with one, and you just came back to life, so I..." Ash said before Alex cut her off.

"I-I'm sorry that came out slightly wrong." He said.

"How was it suppose to?" She wondered.

Alex tried to get the words out, but couldn't think of anything.

"I'll be back. Gonna go check our mail at the post office." Alex said before he walked out.

"Ok. Love you." Ash said as Alex left.

...

David and Matt were both in the police office, looking at photos of the vigilante. "Ok, what do we have here?" Matt asked.

"This is everything James told me. Cillian Darcy, sibling to Lorcan and Lilly Darcy, adopted by Dick Dastardly a few years back after his sister Lilly was kidnapped by someone called The Reverend. Lorcan was taken in by Bruce Wayne, the batman, and the siblings grew up all separated from their abusive parents. One with a bad inventor, one with a supehero, and the other one gone with the wind." David recapped.

"Well, if that Cillian is from an alternate world, and if it's our Dastardly, how did he get out there?" Matt wondered.

"He supposedly did dimension traveling long before James ever did." David said.

"Right, but if they exist in that world, what about here? Do they exist here?" Matt wondered.

"I say we find out." David said. "Try to find any recognizable photos, if we have any available photos of his face." David said.

"Who the hell could've-" Matt wondered before the doors.

The two looked to see a black women entering with a camera. "Got your footage right here." She said.

David chuckled. "Mags." He said.

"Mr Michael." Maggie said.

"I assume you got some photos." David said.

"Yep. No flash, silent as a baby." Maggie said.

"Great." David said taking the camera and looking at the camera. "Thanks. We'll look at this." David said.

"Sweet." Maggie said before leaving.

Matt looked at David. "She doesn't know yet does she?" He asked.

David blew a raspberry. "Nope." David said.

Matt rolled his eyes. "She's gonna find out soon." Matt said.

"Maybe, but I'm just waiting for the right time." David said.

"It's been almost a year, and the kid's a public figure, we can't keep saying he's a close ally that just happens to have the same name."

"...Sooner than later I'll say, but now we have a mystery to solve." David said before walking out with the camera.

...

"Day 178 of being trapped on this desolate wasteland." A man said to a voice recorder.

"My sanity remains ever intact. My black beard has returned once again, and I plan to shave it soon. So here's the stitch, I'm on this uninhabited planet after my portal incident thanks to the blasted James Michael. No resources, no supplies, no way home already here, anyone else would die here." He continued before looking at a blue crystal and touching it.

"I'll be there sooner or later." Dick Dastardly said before continuing his voyage across this planet.

In the sky, a massive green portal opened up far away.

Dick looks up at it. He recognizes the color scheme of it, one of James's portals.

Dick begins to laugh manically as the portal continues to open up until it stops. "What are you looking at?!" Dick yelled.

Then, a ship blasted out of the portal and began to fly down to the planet.

Dastardly looked at his crystal. "Did you do this?" He wondered.

The ship landed down right next to Dick and the doors opened.

Cillain removed his helmet and smiled at Dick. "It's about time you showed up you meekrat!" Dick yelled.

"Needed a source to get a portal to open." Cillian said before showing the same staff he used against James. "This was my option for the ship." He chuckled.

Dick got on the ship. "We might not need that, I got this." Dick said before showing the crystal.

"What is that?" Cillian asked.

"Let's find out." Dick smiled.

Later that day, James was out helping Silena, Beth, and Valencia with christmas shopping.

"You really think Alex would be into LED lights?" James asked Beth.

"I don't know, he's always a wild card when it comes to his gifts." Beth said.

"Well I planned ahead, got him a game. Costed more than expected, but better than nothing." James said.

"Good luck getting one of those new consoles." Silena chuckled.

"Joke's on you, I built a pc for him! And I'll never do it again after that disaster." James said.

Valencia entered the aisle and showed them a vinyl set. "Maybe we can get this for David." Valencia said.

James looked at the vinyl set. "Dad listened to Pink Floyd?" James asked.

"You never knew?" Silena said.

"I didn't pay attention to the lyrics, and by god I wish I went back to that time and they just sounded cool." James said.

"Well, we gotta get a vinyl player." Beth said.

"Way ahead." Silena said before going to get it.

Beth looked at James. "You got it?" She asked.

James pulled out a script. "Yeah, her agent passed it to me in the alleyway." James said before having a flashback,

...

Her agent, Kevin, passed him the script for a movie, which was a remake to a rather famous film.

"Thanks Kev, I'll tell her it was you who gave it." James said.

"No problem. Now go before she finds us." Kevin said.

"It ain't a drug deal Kev." James swid.

...

James hid the script in his jacket. "I'll handle wrapping this one." He said.

...

The four walked out of the store. "Val, listen to me, Voltron would win in a fight." James said.

"No way the Power Rangers." Valencia said.

"They are five to six diverse teens with attitude that were chosen to be earth's last line of defense by a floating ghost head, Voltron are a pack of space cadets who were trained to operate their mechs, and they actually use them to their advantage, not when the monster just becomes the same size!" James said.

"We can prove it we know those people!" Valencia said.

"Yes! Next week! It's happening!" James said.

"It's like raising kids all over again." Beth murmured.

"Oh come on Beth you know that's the case." Valencia laughed.

"They wear spandex for armor, who the hell does th-" James said before bumping into a lady.

He heard the lady drop something and James, being James, went to pick it up. "Sorry lady I'm just in a very heated debate about who would win in a fight, and it ain't an election." James said before passing it to them.

Maggie looked closely at the man before her eyes went wide.

James looked at her. "Um...have we met?" James asked before looking at what he was carrying, it was just a wallet.

"Hey Maggie." Silena said awkwardly.

Before James could ask more questions, he was met with a rather hard punch in the face.

Everyone caught their breaths in silent.

James looked at this Maggie girl. "I'm not pulling a credit card steal on you. Just take the wallet." James said more confused than mad.

Maggie snatched the wallet and walked off. James caught up with her. "Wait wait wait, is everything ok? Was it something I say?" James asked.

Maggie turned back. "Stay the fuck away me...you...you murderer." She said.

James stopped in his place.

Then, a car stopped at their side and honked at them.

James motioned his hand, meaning he was sorry and backed up.

Maggie walked onto the sidewalk and went to the store, she gave another deadly look at James before walking inside.

James rubbed his jaw and looked at Silena. "Know her?" He asked.

"Yeah. A photographer. She's tight in work with David." She said.

James looked back at the store. "Huh." He said.


	2. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his run in with Maggie, James tries to figure out what was up with her, and gets a bigger surprise. Dastardly and Cillian's plan begins to forge. An old face resurfaces.

After the meeting at the store, James visited David's office. His mind was currently a little frizzy, being confused and paranoid at the same time.

'Who was she?'

'Murderer?'

'I mean she's right.'

'But who did I kill? A boyfriend? A little brother?'

'Yeah. It's definitely that.'

"Hey James." Matt said.

"Sup." James said before entering his father's office. "Uh...dad?" James asked.

"Hey James." David said.

"Hey, can we talk?" James asked.

"Sure." David said.

"Ok, there's no easy way to say this, but do you know a Maggie?" James said.

David looked at his son, almost shocked, Yeah." David said, rather nervously and slowly. "One of our photographers." David said.

"Yeah she punched me in the face." James said.

David sighed. "Yeah that's what I expected." He said.

"What?" James asked.

"She didn't know you were alive, and you kinda caused her heavy trauma from your little, breakdown a while back." David said.

James gave his father an 'I'm amazed at your stupidity.' look.

"Did I hear that wrong?" James asked.

"Nope." He said.

"So, you tell almost everyone that I'm alive, expect her." James said.

"I only told those that have moved on, I can just tell she hasn't." David said.

"Damn right she didn't! She's a pretty good puncher, but beside the point, that was stupid of you." James said.

"James, you do realize that you just appeared after you caused what was essentially judgment day for the entire state. It's not that black and white, not everyone has accepted you coming back." David said.

"Yeah like I didn't know that, I'm just blocking it all out." James said.

"But face to face? James you need to face her." David said.

"I'll think of something." He said before he walked off. "Thanks for the 'helping hand.'." James said before leaving.

Right then, James got a text from Beverly.

'The FBI is here.'

...

Meanwhile, Dastardly and Cillian were both in the ship, in the basement as the crystal was being studied by their tech.

Cillian showed Dick a bunch of morse code. "Worked like charm to get me to you." Cillian said.

"Yep." Dick said. "Although it seemed some of the words translated wrong." Dick said.

Cillian chuckled. "Yeah, like I'm rapped in an alien pen-" Cillian said before Dick cut him off.

"Moving on. So any words on Michael?" Dick asked.

"Well, I've been looking into his history. And you don't know the half of it." Cillian said.

"Tell me everything." Dick said.

"Ok, James Michael, born in 2001, youngest kid of Silena and Alex Michael, one of three kids of David and Beth Michael. When he was about 11, Beth had separated James and Alex from the rest of the family, gotten into a car crash but they were saved by a Kalanian." Cillian explained.

"What is that?" Dick wondered.

"Doing a little research, they're unseen beings that watch over the multiverse. After being at war for a couple billion years, they found peace and have their bloody origins sealed." Cillian said. "Expect for this." He said before showing Dick a photo of a field filled with stones.

One of them was a massive circle. "With the right material, we can open a portal to their world." Cillian said.

Dick studied the photos. "Interesting." He said. "Put those aside, once that crystal is finished being analyzed, we'll figure out what to do about Michael." Dick said.

"Ok, what do you have so far?" Cillian asked.

"I don't have a plan. The months on that dimension really screwed with my thoughts, so it'll take time to execute the plan." He said.

The two split off as the ship continued to fly through space.

...

James parked his car at his house, seeing vans and cars outside his house.

He got out and entered the house to see fbi agents searching his house.

Everyone turned to him.

Beverly ran up to him. "What's happening?" James asked.

"Mr Michael, we have a warrant to search your house." One of them said.

"Well may I ask why?" James asked.

Another one walked up to him. "You're being sued of heavy destruction amongst the town." She said before passing him an entire book of documents.

James licked his hands and swiped through pages.

"Now, just tell us, in the year 2016 you were the figure that had destroyed the city, causing death and destruction?" One asked.

James sighed. He had awaited this day for several years. "Yep. I've atoned myself for my own actions, as I was practically under my own house arrest for years, it wasn't entirely my fault as I was not in control of myself, literally, and I'm prepare for whatever money I have to pay..." James said before looking at the money he would need to pay. "Jesus shitting christ, over a trillion!" James yelled.

"Well some of the city's damage still hasn't been fixed yet." One mentioned.

"It can't cost that much." James said.

"Did you see the damage?"

"Of course I did." James mentioned.

"Look, there's gonna be a trial in a little while around this, and the person who called it will be there."

"Who did it?" He asked.

"Maggie Holtman." She said.

'Son of a-' James thought to himself, it was her.

"Alright, whatver, I'll get myself a tux." James said. "Just don't touch my tech." James said

"We'll be careful." Someone said.

"I..." James cut himself off as they continued searching.

...

Dick and Cillian watched as the crystal was finishing being studied. "So where'd you get this?" Cillian asked.

"I found it on my travels in that planet." Dick said as he grabbed it. "It seems that it's made from some sort of special kind of blood, that was crystalized into this." Dick said.

"But of who?" Cillian wondered before seeing a photo of a kalanian appear on screen. "Him." Dick said before tossing the crystal up into the air.

But once he caught it, it brighten up and sent a shockwave across the lab.

The two flew back into the windows.

The crystal dropped down and depleted it's energy. "Wh-what happened?!" Dick yelled.

Cillian turned and noticed something. "I think that." Cillian said.

Dick turned to see a blue portal opening up.

An Egyptian pyramid came out and began to hover in space.

"Uh..." Cillain said.

"A time crystal!" Dick yelled. "Of course, I could've used this to stop myself from losing against Michael!"

"But you didn't, and now we're here." Cillian said.

"Right! Change of plans Cillian, we shall assemble an army to kill Michael with this crystal." Dastardly said before seeing a news article show up.

'James Michael sued for past destruction by vitcim.'

"And I think I know who to get first." He chuckled.

...

Once all that was all over, James had taken his day to read through the entire book he was given for the trial.

It had taken him so much time that when he finished reading, it was already nighttime.

James laid down on the couch, thinking about what to do, when he got a knock at his door.

He got up and opened it to see Alex, Silena, Ash, Beth, Adam, and Valencia at the door. "Hey...you feeling good?" Silena asked.

"Well I got a meat filled trial ahead of me but other than that I'm alright." James answered as they all entered the house.

"Beverly called us to check on you." Valencia said.

"Can see why dad didn't show up." James joked as he poured a glass a milk.

Adam sighed. "I see you found out about David not telling Maggie that you were alive." Adam said.

"Well when you were 11 last time you lived in the town and you came back years later as an adult, you're not aging as well as the characters in Riverdale." James said. "Even Jason's corpse from last season looked better than me." He murmured.

"Dad didn't tell her because she wasn't over it yet." Silena said.

"I get that, but I knew I would've been sued at some point, I'm not that stupid." James said getting back on topic.

"Look James, we might be able to help out." Ash said.

"Guys, I have the money, I have the resources, I can get the remaining bits of the city before valentine's day." James said.

"That's a short time." Valencia pointed out.

"He has a ton of free time." Beth said.

"Look, I just need to drop my work for now, this is taking priority, can I trust any of you to be a second boss?" James asked.

Alex barely raised his hand. "I mean I know this stuff as much as you do, what's the worst that could happen?"

A beat went by. "A lot actually." James pointed out before someone pounded on the door.

"Huh. Must be dad." Beth said.

"He knocks like that?" James asked.

"I think his police blood really takes over his knocking." Adam said before the person knocked again.

James walked over to the door and once he opened it, he was greeted by a punch to the face.

He landed to the ground back first and looked up to see the figure who was standing at the door.

"Tiberius?" James asked.

The family looked at him in shock to see James's former friend and now enemy, alive and well, as if he never left.

Tiberius went to attack James, but James rolled backwards and blocked a kick from Tiberius.

"Tiberius the hell are you doin-" James asked before he was punched again.

James grabbed a wooden bowl and slammed it into Tiberius.

Tiberius shoved James into the wall, where he was grabbed by Alex and Adam.

James jumped over the couch and digged under it when Tiberius punched Adam in the gut and threw Alex into the kitchen.

James pulled out a gun and it shot a rope around Tiberius, stopping him from moving.

Ash tackled Tiberius to the ground by shoving his legs down and he fell.

James got up and looked at Tiberius. "The hell are you doing here?" James asked.

Tiberius did nothing but smile. "Where's the girl?" He asked.


	3. The Consequences We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn how Tiberius got to James's world. The family discover a new problem to solve from old friends. Dastardly and Cillian assemble a team. James and Maggie meet face to face for the second time.

For a split moment, he felt more strong than he could've ever been.

All the power of the infinity stones coursed through him like a sensational poison, almost like he was never made for it.

As he and Cindy were afloat in space, he felt as if nothing would stop him. It was neither him or her that would die.

But then, something pulled him away from Cindy and he was stuck in a blue portal that dragged him away.

"NO!" Tiberius yelled as he felt the power go away from him as he landed in the woods in the middle of nowhere.

It was freezing cold and he was practically naked so he shouldn't have been out here for long.

Tiberius got up and looked around, trying to find a place to get out of here.

He heard a car driving nearby and decided to follow that path. "James I swear to god if this was you..." Tiberius said.

'But wait, it's August, how is it winter? Am I in Chicago?' He wondered.

He found his way to a road and saw a car coming by.

He let his thumb out.

The window rolled down to reveal a blonde girl. "Can I...help you?" She asked in awkwardness.

"Yeah, uh, I think I'm lost and I don't know how I got here, I wouldn't mind a ride to West Covina." Tiberius said.

"Oh, well I live there, so it won't be that hard, and we can get you to the nearest clothes store." She said.

"Great. I have a little revenge to get there." Tiberius said before getting in the car.

"Well that's nice." She said before checking her phone. Tiberius saw the date.

December 2021.

"What the...?" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." Tiberius said as she drove off.

"So what got you here?" She asked.

"I don't know actually." Tiberius said.

...

The car parked at a clothes store. "Ok, I'll get you some winter clothes, be back in a few." She said before getting out.

Tiberius sighed before looking around the city. It definitely looked different from when he was here two years ago. It looked way more peaceful and colorful, thanks to the usual christmas decorations and lights all around town.

Tiberius then saw David and Matt walking down the streets and he ducked, not wanting to be recognized. "I get that it was stupid, I was protecting her." David said.

"You weren't, it was lying through your teeth." Matt said.

"James had killed the people she loved, it wasn't going to be open arms." David said.

"Fine, but at least show up to support your son during his trial." Matt said.

Trial? What was he on about?

"I will soon. I just don't want to do it now, he'll be mad at me." David said as their voices began to fade off as they walked into the distance.

"I see why." Matt said.

The lady came back with clothes. "Put those on in the cars, I'll drop you off anywhere." She said.

"Whatever." He said before grabbing the clothes.

...

Once dropped off at some random apartment he remembered, Tiberius began to make his way to James's old childhood house, desperate to know where he could be.

Tiberius felt a small fraction of power of the stones in him, so he had to use it wisely.

He found the house and ducked by some bushes as he saw Beth, who he knew as James's mother, and Valencia walking to their car. "Got the keys?" Valencia asked.

"Yep." Beth said, rather raspy.

Valencia noticed. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just a little stressed out." Beth said.

Valencia walked over and grabbed her hand. "Hey. Look at me, James has been through worst. What's a trial gotta do to finally kill him?" She asked.

"It's just that...he always felt guilty for what he did. And so did I, when I wasn't there to stop him." Beth said.

"Well we can't mourn in the past, we must move forward in the present." She said rubbing Beth's shoulder.

Beth grasped her hand. "Yeah." She whispered quietly.

The two shared a brief kiss before going off into the car.

Tiberius raised an eyebrow. A lot had changed in two years.

He looked and saw an old shed.

He remembered when he was younger, playing in the yard with James and Tyler and seeing that shed they were not allowed to go into.

He began to jog towards the shed. "Please be a bike please be a bike please be a bike..." He repeated before opening it, turning out to be a bike.

"Hell yeah." Tiberius said before grabbing a helmet and following them.

...

"You stole my dad's bike?!" James said.

"Well I wasn't gonna steal his car." Tiberius said.

"Where were the keys?" James asked.

"In the shed." Tiberius said.

"Huh..." James said.

"Yeah, now where's the girl?" Tiberius said getting back on subject.

"You're not gonna lay a fucking finger on Cindy you hear that." James said.

"Well I'm willing to bet she still has her powers." Tiberius said.

"You're right she does...probably shouldn't have said that." James said.

"I just wanna talk to her." He chuckled.

"We ain't that stupid bucko." Ash said before Beverly came downstairs in suprise after taking a shower.

"James who is this?" Beverly asked.

James looked at Beverly. "Uh, this is Tiberius, a former friend." James said.

"And I assume this is the girl you finally got your pants into." Tiberius said.

"I know right?" Alex chuckled.

"Moving on, how are you here?" James said.

"I...don't know actually. I was plucked out of getting Cindy's powers, and now I'm here. Be lucky someone got me clothes, otherwise you'd see my dick."

"We don't need that image in our heads Ti." James said.

"Too late." Alex said.

"Honey!" Ash said. "Damn it I'm seeing it too!"

"Don't say it out loud!" James said. "Look man, I really don't have time for you. Getting sued by someone named Maggie." James said.

Tiberius then noticed the lawsuit book on the table. "As in Maggie Holtman?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" James asked.

"I think I know her. Ran into her during your temper tantrum." Tiberius said.

"Stop calling it that." James said annoyingly.

"Uh, guys, someone's at the door." Valencia said.

James looked at the door to see a face he never expected to see again.

"Utrax?" James asked.

The lady from the future from Team 2 entered the doorway. "What the hell did you do?" She asked.

...

In the Mean Machine airship, Cillian is working on the coordinates to hunt down Tim Jones, the Reverend who kidnapped his younger triplet sister, Lilly Darcy. When he finds out where he is, he was shocked and smile.

"Dastardly! I found him." Cillian said as he call out to Dick Dastardly, his guardian and mentor.

"Excellent." Dastardly remarked.

"Yeah, The Reverend will pay for what he did." Cillian said as he hands Dastardly the coordinates. "Here's the coordinates."

"Wait wait wait, pay for his crimes?" Dastardly said.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Cillian said before Dastardly began to laugh.

"You bafoon! We were going to ask him to join our alliance!" Dastardly said in between laughter.

"Alliance?! Dick, he kidnapped my sister, I told you that when I was five!" Cillian said as Dastardly finds him serious.

"Well you know what they said, the more the merrier, right Muttley?" Dastardly said.

"Dick, do you remember when I was five where we met at that local carnival?" Cillian asked.

"Oh of course I do." He said.

"To tell you the truth, I was actually your biggest fan." Cillian said as he smiles.

"Hm." Dastardly said.

"You're lucky I opened the portal with Muttley's help to get you back here." Cillian said.

"And of course I thanked you for that, and we all had the reunion, but anyway, let's get a move on, we can't keep him waiting." Dastardly said all breezey before standing up and walking put of the cockpit.

"Got it. Let's catch that Reverend." Cillian said as they prepare to set course.

"According to the coordinates, he's in the courthouse in New York." Cillian said as he looks at the coordinates.

"Then that's where we're heading." Dastardly stated.

"Alright." Cillian said as he smiles.

The ship head off to New York to capture Reverend Tim Jones. Cillian's been waiting for this moment ever since he had kidnapped Lilly.

...

Once their ship was on the rooftop of the courthouse, the two jumped out of it and began to make their way into the place.

"Okay, this is it. I've been waiting for this moment." Cillian said in nervous.

Dastardly pulled out two pieces of rope. "Take one." Dastardly said.

Cillian took one and they both attached the ropes to themselves.

"What about Muttley?" Cillian asked pointing to Muttley, who already has a rope with him.

"He's our distraction. Down you go!" Dastardly said before tossing Muttley off the roof, and his rope made him fly into a window, breaking into the place.

"They work." Dastardly said.

Cillian and Dastardly prepare to capture the Reverend.

"There he is, Dastardly." Cillian said.

"Great, through the window!" Dastardly said before both of them jumped down and they crashed through the window.

"What the?!" Tim asked in shocked.

"Reverend Tim Jones, I was hoping we meet." Cillian said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Tim asked before Cillian grabbed him by the collar and dragged him closer. "Take a closer look." Cillian said taking off his mask.

"You...you're Lilly's brother." Tim said in shocked when he took a closer look.

"That's right. I've been hunting you down for fifteen years." Cillian said.

"And I'm Dick Dastardly." Dick said.

"No one asked you!" Tim and Cillian said in unison.

"Sorry about that, Dastardly." Cillian said to Dastardly.

"Whatever, continue." Dastardly said.

"Where is she, Jones? Tell me!" Cillian said as he pin the Reverend to the walls.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Tim asked.

"If you won't tell me, I'm gonna expose you to the world that you lied to all the girls you've kidnapped about the world's gonna end." Cillian answers as the Reverend laughs as he won't tell them.

"Stand back Cillian." Dastardly said before injecting a serum within Tim. "Truth serum. Where is this guy's sister?" Dastardly asked.

"You will find a bunker." Tim answers about the apocalypse bunker.

"The bunker?" Cillian asked in shocked.

"What bunker?" Dastardly asked. "And where is it?" He continued.

"I won't tell you." The Reverend answers as he laughs.

"Oh sorry, a glitch in the serum." Dastardly said before pushing a button.

"How is that-" Tim said before he felt a shock surge through his body.

"Now, let's get him onto the ship." Dick said.

"Wait, the ship?!" Cillian asked.

"I'm asking nicely Darcy." Dick said.

"...Fine." Cillian mumbled before picking him up.

...

They dropped him into the ship and Tim looked at Dick. "Now here's the thing, I'm working on building an army in order to defeat James Michael for revenge. Since you know your way around the world, we thought we could use your skills in order to find the Kalanian named Hadeon. Interested?" Dick asked.

Tim looked at Dick. "What's in it for me?" He asked before two bars of gold were placed down by Muttley. "Deal." He said.

Cillian dragged Dick aside. "We're seriously gonna trust this guy?"

"Well why not, I plan to backstab him anyway. We shall continue!" Dick said before going to the controls and flying off.

...

"Great, we're dealing with time travel. Worst fucking Wednesday!" James said.

"So Tiberius is from the past?" Beverly asked.

"Exactly me." Utrax said.

Before Beverly could ask what she meant, James entered again. "Well I did nothing to cause this." James said.

"Then who did?" Adam asked.

"Don't know, it was something." Utrax said.

"Well what about you? Aren't you time travelling?" James asked.

"For a short time." Utrax said before opening a portal. "You must figure this out before it risks the timeline." She warned before she was about to leave, before a black portal opened up.

Everyone saw that one and the kalanian Cree opened up. "What is it a farewell party?!" Tiberius asked.

"Cree what's up?" James asked.

"I sense a deadly use of our power." Cree said.

"James who is this?" Alex asked.

"This is Cree, he's essentially out new and improved guardian who watches over us after the last guy quitted on us." James said.

"A time crystal of ours has been used, and people like him are coming into the now." He said pointing to Tiberius.

"Does it break the space time continuum?" Utrax asked.

"No, it diverges their own into an alternate timeline." He answered.

"Well what do we do?" Silena asked.

"Find the crystal. And it'll be fixed." Cree said before leaving, followed by Utrax.

"James, who was that?" Beverly asked.

"Yeah about that, Utrax...is you from the future, were you planning on getting blonde hair?" James asked.

"I've thought about it." Beverly said before the door knocked again.

James groaned. "Oh who is it now? Epstein?!" James said before opening the door to see David. "Why's my damn bike here?" David asked.

...

The next morning, James placed a watch around Tiberius's hand. "You even try to kill someone, I'll shock you with this." He said.

"Fine." Tiberius said.

James let the whip off of him, and Tiberius stood up.

James shocked Tiberius. "Just so you know it works." James said.

Tiberius groaned. "I assume Tyler is still dead." Tiberius said.

"Probably, gotta do a search up." James said as David came down. Everyone had stay overnight because it was late at night when they came over anyway.

"Ok, I feel like I should get you to meet with Maggie first about it." David said.

"Fair enough." James said before Alex came down.

"Al, everyone's here gonna keep an eye on Tiberius." James said before tossing him the shock device. "If he does anything, shock him with that." James said before he and David walked outside.

...

The two drove around town for a while before parking in the park. "She's here?" James asked.

"Yeah. Just be careful." David said.

"I will." James said before getting out of the car.

"Love you." David said.

"Me too." James said before walking down the park while snow lightly fell to the ground.

He wore a long black blazer, black gloves, and a gray beanie hat that made him feel somewhat warm

Then, he saw her. Maggie.

She was sitting at a bench, looking at a necklace.

James sat at the bench behind Maggie, so the two weren't looking at one another.

"Nice day isn't it?" James asked after a while.

"If you think I'm going to be easy on you, you're out of our mind." Maggie said.

James sighed. "I know. And you have every right to, I hate myself every night for what I did but that doesn't excuse it..." James said.

"I'm not falling for a sob story." Maggie said.

"I'm not trying to make one. Maggie, I didn't want to do that, I've apologized to hundreds even thousands families, only thing I haven't done yet was this, takes even me by suprise." James said.

"You killed your own friend." Maggie spat out.

"I didn't mean to." James said.

"But you did it." Maggie said.

The two fell into silence again. "I know my dad didn't tell you I was alive. Probably just said I was a family friend, don't know how that worked, but hey, it did." James said.

"He probably wanted to defend you from going to jail." She mummured.

James stood up and turned to Maggie. "Listen here, you can throw shit at me all day, but do not throw shit at my family." James said.

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked. "He didn't tell me, and this could've been resolved way quicker." She pointed out.

"My father would never in a thousand years use his position of power to prevent justice being served." James said.

"Well he did, and it's with you." Maggie said.

"I never had a case against me Maggie, you are the first one." James said.

"Surprised the whole town didn't have pitchforks at your house." Maggie said.

"So am I." James said.

"You are not gonna win this case." Maggie said.

"Even if I don't, I'll be honest. I did this. I dished out my own pain, I put myself in house arrest for years." James said.

"The law didn't see that." Maggie said.

James took his hands out of his pocket and placed them on the top of the bench. "You lost people there. You don't have to tell me. I don't care if you hate my guts, I don't care if you ruin my life, I'm sorry." James said.

Maggie looked at James. "I think we're done here." Maggie said before walking off.

James watched as she walked away.

James sighed before looking at his father. He motioned him to drive off, and David raised an eyebrow, before he listened and drove off.

James walked off and went into an alleyway.

He took off his gloves and tossed them aside.

He punched the brick wall with his bare hands. He didn't care if it hurt, he didn't care if it bled out, he just needed to vent.

James continued punching the wall and did so for a minute or two.

Once he stopped, his hand was all bruised up.

James looked at his hand before wiping some tears, grabbing his gloves and heading off.

...

Maggie walked into her apartment and locked the door while her back was turned from the living room.

"You want him dead."

Maggie gasped before seeing Dastardly sitting in one of her chairs.

"And I can see why, it made this place..."

He looked at a photo of Maggie and her supposed family. A father and a son. "...Quiet." He said before placing it down.

"Who are you?" Maggie asked.

"My name is Dastardly, friends call me Dick, and if you want Michael dead as much as I do, I say we join forces and make sure it's nice and slow, just like he deserves." Dick said.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at Dick, then at the photo, they were gone because of him, and she wanted him to pay.

...

The two got up to the rooftop. "So what's our plan?" Maggie asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Dick said as his ship appeared from invisibility. "But first, we must come up with a plan!" Dick said before hopping on the ship.

Maggie got on the ship as the doors closed and the ship flew off.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet Miss Holtman, our newest acquaintance. This is Cillian, my right hand man, and that's Tim." Dick said.

"Sup sweets." Tim said.

"Welcome aboard." Cillian said.

"Alright, so what exactly is the plan?" Maggie asked.

"Again. We don't have one, but I think with the oncoming trial, we can come up with something that'll rock the world." Dastardly said.

Maggie nodded. "So, any ideas?" Dick asked.

...

Tiberius was just watching tv when Beth came in with a breakfast of pancakes. "Got you something." She said.

Tiberius took the pancakes without saying a word and began to eat them.

Beth sat on the couch to the side and watched the television with him.

It was quiet for a while, until Tiberius turned to Beth. "Were you ok?"

She turned to him. "Huh?" She asked.

"When James did his thing, were you alright with it?" Tiberius asked.

"It was...complicated." She said. "I remember him telling me about it, and how he did it, and I was rather...mixed on my feelings. Like what he did was wrong, but it wasn't really his fault. His own tech caused him to go ma-" Beth said.

"If you were down there, on that day, and you saw the town you were birthed in and lived in, seeing your neighbors, animals, classmates, teachers, coworkers, even your own friends, right in front of your face, being burned to cinders, by your own friend, would you still say that?" He said slowly, making sure every word had it's impact.

Beth just looked at him in silence as she rubbed her hands together. "I...I..." Beth said trying to think.

"Just saying." Tiberius then chuckled and jabbed at her shoulder before going back to the pancakes. "Man I loved these when I hung out with James." Tiberius said.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, the best of the best." She said nervously before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

James and David walked into the room. "That went well." James said.

"I assume that's sarcastic." Tiberius said.

"Well yeah." James said as Alex entered the room giving him back the remote. "Ok so the current goal is to deal with the trial, and Tiberius is my side quest." James said.

"So I'm like a side chick." Tiberius said.

"Every time-" James went to say before stopping himself. "When's the trial?" James asked.

"Next week." David said.

"Ok. Plenty of time. I need a good looking tux." He said before his phone rang.

He answered it. It was Donna, Cindy's mom.

He answered. "Yeah?" He asked.

"We got a big problem on our hands, and you're the only logically person to help." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

...

Meanwhile, Dick had parked the ship in the middle of a field far from town as he had to fill the ship with gas.

Maggie, Tim, and Cillian were all waiting outside. "So why are you after James?" Maggie asked.

"Michael had caused me to get trapped in another dimension, trapped in there for months." He said.

"Oh so that's why you look like a steampunk caveman." Maggie said.

Dick gave her a glare. "Well what about you two?" She referred to Cillian and Tim.

"Well Dick's been my mentor for a few years, meanwhile this pedo is here just because." Cillian said.

"I'll have you know I do not rape those I kidnap." Tim said.

"Uh huh, sure buddy." Cillian said.

"Stop jibber jabbering you two, he's here because his skills of finding people greatly outmatches the rest of us." Dick pointed out.

"But he kidnapped my sister!" Cillian yelled. "Where even is she?" He asked.

"Like I'd tell you. You'll just kill me as you as I say." Tim said.

"You wanna find out?" Cillian asked before they heard a crack in the ground.

The four looked at the ground. They heard another crack.

Then, the ground split off into two, as an orange light illuminated from below. "Could it be..." Dick wondered.

A demonic hand clawed out from below. "...satan?" He said.

A demon roared at them and crawled out, followed by many more.

The four watched as they all surrounded them as two human looking demons flew out of the spot.

They looked like Silena and Adam.

They landed down and Silena walked over to Dick. "Dick Dastardly." She said.

"How do you know my name?" Dick asked.

"When you're in hell, you know everyone, even if you're from another timeline." She said.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "The crystal. You came into our timeline after we shot at it." He said.

"Yeah...and after some, peaceful talking to the man downstairs, I was able to get some more knowledge on what's happening. And let me just say, I want James dead." She said.

Dick smiled. "So you're on our side..." Dick said.

"Justina. Justina Dracula." She said.

"I see. I'm Dick, this is Cillian, my partner in crime, Tim, our map, and the rookie, Maggie, we're all working to get revenge on Michael and with a trial for his destruction of the city happening in a few days, we are working to ruin his life there, just need to come with the right plan." Dick said.

"Well now you have an army." Justina said, referring to her demons.

"Great. But two can play at that game." Dick said.


End file.
